Bittersweet
by Fanlady
Summary: Halilintar hanya ingin bisa bermain bebas di luar, menikmati cahaya matahari tanpa harus merasa takut akan apapun. Apa permintaannya terlalu berlebihan? /side story Weltschmerz


" **Bittersweet"**

 _A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by_ Fanlady

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

 _ **Warning(s)**_ **:** _Alternate Universe_ (AU), _elemental!siblings_ , _twins_!HaliTauGem, 10 y.o.!HaliTauGem, bahasa dialog non-baku.

 **A/N :**

Fanfik ini _side story_ dari fanfik lamaku yang judulnya ' **Weltschmerz** '. Tapi buat yang belum pernah baca, bisa anggap ini sebagai cerita sendiri, kok. Jadi, selamat membaca ^^

.

 _ **Untuk barteran asupan dengan Meltavi. Maaf jadinya lama, tapi semoga suka x")**_

.

.

.

"Ah, aku bosan ..."

Taufan mengeluh seraya mencampakkan _joystick_ _game_ -nya dengan malas di atas sofa. Gempa melirik kakak kembarnya sejenak, sebelum kembali fokus pada layar di hadapannya.

"Kak Taufan _ngga_ k mau main lagi?" tanyanya.

" _Nggak_ , ah. Aku bosan. Mau main lain," kata Taufan.

"Mau main apa?"

"Gimana kalau kita main bola di luar?" Taufan berujar penuh semangat, menatap kedua saudara kembarnya dengan mata penuh binar.

"Tapi _'kan_ kak Hali ..." Gempa tidak meneruskan ucapannya dan melirik kakak sulung mereka takut-takut.

Halilintar menyadari kedua adiknya kini sama-sama tengah menatap ke arahnya. Ia menoleh dan balas memandang mereka.

"Apa? Kalian mau main di luar? _Nggak_ apa-apa. Main _aja_ ," katanya tenang.

"Tapi nanti kak Hali jadi main sendirian di sini," gumam Gempa dengan kepala tertunduk, tak berani menatap langsung mata Halilintar.

" _Nggak_ apa-apa," kata Halilintar lagi. Ia ikut meletakkan _stick game_ -nya dan beranjak bangkit dari sofa. "Aku juga udah ngantuk. Jadi aku mau tidur _aja_ di kamar."

Taufan dan Gempa mengawasi sementara kakak mereka berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu dan naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

"Gara-gara kak Taufan, sih, ajak main di luar. _'Kan_ kasihan kak Hali ..." ujar Gempa, menoleh kembali pada Taufan.

"Yah, habis aku _'kan_ bosan main di dalam terus. Sesekali mau main di luar juga," balas Taufan, sedikit merasa tidak enak.

Meski Gempa juga merasa bersalah dengan kakak sulungnya, namun ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa yang dikatakan Taufan memang benar.

Sejak liburan sekolah mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah daripada bermain di luar. Mereka melakukannya tentu saja karena kondisi Halilintar yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk melangkahkan kaki di lura rumah, terutama saat matahari sedang bersinar terik, karena cahaya matahari akan menimbulkan reaksi alergi parah di kulitnya yang bisa berakibat fatal.

"Jadi sekarang kita mau ngapain?" tanya Gempa.

"Kita main bola di halaman aja, deh. Nanti kalau kak Hali udah bangun, baru kita main _game_ bareng lagi di sini," Taufan berujar kecil.

"Baiklah," Gempa mengangguk setuju dengan usulan sang kakak. "Aku ambil bolanya dulu di kamar, ya."

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu di luar."

Taufan dan Gempa berpisah di bawah tangga. Sementara Taufan pergi keluar lebih dulu, Gempa beranjak menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua.

Gempa membuka pintu kamar sepelan mungkin, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Ia melihat sosok Halilintar yang tengah tidur meringkuk di tempat tidurnya.

"Kak Hali udah tidur?" tanya Gempa hati-hati. Tak ada sahutan dari Halilintar. Karena wajah sang kakak menghadap ke dinding, ia jadi tak bisa memastikan apa kakaknya itu benar-benar tertidur atau tidak.

Gempa mengambil bola sepak warna-warni dari kolong tempat tidurnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar dengan langkah pelan. Ia menoleh sekali lagi pada Halilintar sebelum menutup pintu.

"Kak Hali, aku sama kak Taufan main bola di halaman, ya. Kalau kak Hali bosan dan mau main _game_ lagi, panggil aja lewat jendela," kata Gempa.

Entah apakah Halilintar mendengarnya atau tidak, namun ia merasa cukup karena sudah mengatakannya. Gempa kemudian menarik pintu kamar menutup, tanpa menyadari kepala Halilintar yang menoleh padanya tepat sebelum pintu itu terkatup rapat.

.

.

.

Halilintar menenggelamkan wajah dalam bantalnya dan menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Suara-suara tawa dari Taufan dan Gempa yang bermain di halaman membuat Halilintar sulit untuk tidak merasa iri dengan kedua adiknya. Mereka bisa bermain bebas di luar, berlari di bawah cahaya matahari tanpa perlu takut cahayanya akan menyakiti mereka. Tidak seperti dirinya, yang harus berpuas diri terkurung di dalam rumah tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Halilintar tersentak. Ia buru-buru menghapus bekas air mata —yang tidak disadarinya sejak tadi mengalir— di wajahnya.

"Halilintar?" suara sang ibu menyeruak masuk bersamaan dengan derit pintu yang terbuka.

Halilintar membenamkan wajah sedalam mungkin di bantal, berharap sang ibu tidak akan mengetahui dirinya baru saja menangis.

"Halilintar sayang, kamu tidur?" ibu mengusap lembut rambutnya, dan Halilintar berjengit pelan. Ia memejamkan mata rapat, berpura-pura tengah terlelap. Tapi tentu saja sang ibu lebih tahu. "Kamu kenapa, sayang? Lagi _berantem_ sama Taufan dan Gempa?"

Halilintar menggeleng kecil. Ia masih menolak mengangkat wajahnya dan memilih untuk tetap bungkam.

"Terus kenapa Hali _ngambek_ sendirian di kamar?"

"Hali ngantuk. Mau tidur," Halilintar bergumam singkat.

"Ah, begitu ..."

Ibu masih terus membelai rambut Halilintar lembut, meski ia berharap sang ibu akan segera pergi dan meninggalkannya sendiri di sini. Usapan penuh sayang di kepalanya justru membuat mata Halilintar kembali memanas dan tanpa sadar ia kembali terisak.

"Halilintar, ada apa, sayang?" ibu bertanya cemas mendengar isakan tertahan Halilintar.

"Ibu ... Hali juga mau main di luar kayak Taufan sama Gempa ..."

Tangis Halilintar akhirnya pecah saat kata-kata yang sedari tadi ditahan akhirnya terucap dari bibirnya yang bergetar. Sang ibu segera merengkuhnya dalam dekapan erat sementara ia menumpahkan bulir bening yang tak lagi terbendung.

"Hali juga mau seperti yang lain, bisa main bebas di luar setiap hari ... Hali nggak mau sendirian di dalam rumah terus ..." isak Halilintar.

"Hali sayang ... kamu nggak sendirian, _kok. 'Kan_ ada ibu di sini. Taufan sama Gempa juga selalu mau temani Halilintar main di rumah, ' _kan_?" ibunya berujar lembut seraya terus mengusap kepalanya.

"Tapi Taufan sama Gempa juga bosan kalau harus _nemanin_ Hali di dalam terus. Mereka juga mau main di luar, tapi Hali _nggak_ bisa ikutan ... Hali juga _pengen_ bisa kayak mereka..."

"Halilintar, kamu tidak perlu jadi seperti siapapun, sayang ... kamu jadi dirimu sendiri yang apa adanya juga udah suatu keistimewaan, lho. Jadi Hali tidak usah takut jadi berbeda dari yang lain," ucap ibu Halilintar sembari mengusap air mata di pipi putra sulungnya.

"Berbeda itu _nggak_ enak ..." gumam Halilintar lirih.

"Siapa bilang? Justru berbeda itu menyenangkan, lho. Setiap orang memang diciptakan berbeda-beda dengan keunikannya sendiri. Tidak akan seru kalau semua orang di dunia ini sama, 'kan?"

"Tapi yang lain sama-sama bisa jalan-jalan di bawah cahaya matahari dan _nggak_ bakal sakit. Kenapa Hali harus berbeda dari mereka?"

"Itu karena kamu istimewa, sayang," ibu membelai kedua sisi wajah Halilintar yang sembab dengan penuh sayang. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini. Justru itu membuat Hali jadi lebih unik dari yang lain, ' _kan_?"

Halilintar menunduk dan memainkan jari di pangkuannya. Dulu kata 'unik' dan 'istimewa' yang selalu diucapkan sang ibu padanya selalu berhasil membuat Halilintar merasa lebih baik dan juga menumbuhkan banyak harapan dalam hatinya. Tapi seiring umurnya bertambah, kata-kata itu semakin kehilangan makna baginya. Meski tentu saja Halilintar tidak akan mengungkapkannya secara terang-terangan pada sang ibu.

Halilintar akhirnya memberi anggukan kecil sebagai balasan atas ucapan ibunya. Kepalanya masih tertunduk dalam, enggan untuk bertatapan langsung dengan sang ibu. Tapi Halilintar yakin ibunya saat ini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Suatu hari nanti, Halilintar pasti akan bisa bermain di bawah cahaya matahari juga, sama seperti yang lain."

Perkataan ibunya membuat Halilintar sontak mendongak. Ia menatap sosok sang ibu dengan sorot penuh harap.

"Benarkah? Hali nanti juga bisa main di luar kayak Taufan dan Gempa?"

"Ya," ibunya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Ibu dan ayah akan mengusahakan yang terbaik agar Hali bisa menikmati matahari seperti yang lain. Jadi untuk sekarang Hali mau _'kan_ bersabar dulu?"

Halilintar mengangguk penuh semangat. "Janji, ya?"

Ibunya sekali lagi tersenyum —walau Halilintar menangkap sedikit raut sedih yang disembunyikannya— dan mengangguk. "Iya. Ibu janji."

.

.

.

Halilintar berjingkat pelan menuruni tangga, sehati-hati mungkin berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara dalam langkahnya. Ia mendengar suara percakapan samar dari arah dapur dan tahu sang ibu tengah menelepon. Halilintar memutuskan untuk mengintip sedikit sekadar memastikan. Ia mendapati ibunya memang sedang larut dalam pembicaraan di telepon sembari sesekali mengecek masakan yang tengah dimasak di kompor untuk makan siang.

Masih dalam langkah tanpa suara, Halilintar kembali mengendap-endap pergi meninggalkan dapur dan berjalan menuju ruang depan. Ia melongok di balik tirai gelap yang menutupi jendela dan melihat kedua saudara kembarnya tengah asyik saling bergantian menggiring bola di halaman.

Halilintar menggigit bibir gelisah. Ia memainkan ritsleting jaket yang telah ditariknya hingga menutupi bagian bawah dagu. Topi hitam kesayangannya —hadiah ulang tahun yang ke-sepuluh dari sang ayah— juga telah tersemat manis di kepala.

' _Aku cuma mau main di luar sebentar saja. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?'_

Sekali lagi Halilintar mengawasi Taufan dan Gempa bermain riang di luar dan iapun membulatkan tekad. Dialihkannya pandangan ke langit kelabu di atas. Cuacanya mendung. Matahari sedang tidak bersinar terik. Harusnya tidak masalah kalau ia keluar beberapa menit, 'kan?

Halilintar memastikan bahwa aksinya tidak tepergok oleh sang ibu. Suara-suara dari dapur meyakinkan Halilintar bahwa ibunya masih sibuk bercakap-cakap di telepon dan tak akan mendengar suara langkahnya yang menyelinap keluar.

Perlahan, Halilintar membuka pintu depan dan secepat kilat menyelipkan tubuhnya di antara celah pintu, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Ia menghembuskan napas lega saat angin sepoi di luar menyapu wajahnya, meski kini Halilintar merasa jantungnya mulai berdebar cepat.

Ini pertama kalinya —entah sejak berapa lama— ia menginjakkan kaki di luar perlindungan teduh rumahnya di tengah hari. Biasanya Halilintar hanya bisa berpuas diri menikmati udara luar saat malam telah turun dan bintang serta bulan menggantikan kedudukan matahari di langit.

Walau Halilintar yakin ia tadi melihat langit mendung dari jendela rumah, nyatanya saat ia melangkah keluar matahari justru bersinar cukup terik. Mungkin pengaruh dari tirai gelap yang menutupi setiap jendela di dalam rumah menyebabkan ia melihat keadaan di luar lebih gelap dari yang seharusnya.

"Kak Hali! Apa yang kakak lakukan di luar sini?" Gempa menoleh kaget begitu mendapati Halilintar berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan jaket dan celana panjang yang menutupi seluruh tubuh, juga topi yang melindungi wajahnya dari terpaan sinar matahari.

" _Ssst_ , Gempa, jangan keras-keras. Nanti ibu dengar," Halilintar meletakkan satu jari di depan mulutnya untuk mencegah Gempa bicara terlalu lantang. Ia menoleh cemas ke pintu di belakangnya, namun tak terlihat tanda-tanda kemunculan sang ibu.

"Tapi, kak Hali ... kak Hali 'kan _nggak_ boleh keluar! Nanti kak Hali bisa sakit," Gempa berujar khawatir, meski kali ini ia merendahkan suaranya seperti permintaan Halilintar.

" _Nggak_ apa-apa, aku cuma sebentar, _kok_. Aku bakal langsung masuk setelah ini, tenang aja." Halilintar melangkah hati-hati mendekati kedua adiknya. Ia berjengit saat cahaya matahari menyengat kulit wajahnya yang tidak terlindungi bayangan topi.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, Gempa. _Nggak_ apa-apa, ' _kan_ , sesekali kak Hali juga ikut main di luar?" Taufan menyela protes yag hendak dilayangkan kembali oleh sang adik. "Pasti kak Hali juga bosan main di dalam terus. Iya, ' _kan_?"

Halilintar mengangguk. Ia berdiri di sebelah Gempa dengan kepala tertunduk, memastikan topinya bekerja dengan benar melindungi kulit wajahnya yang terbuka. Rasa perih menjalari beberapa bagian yang tak terlindungi, namun Halilintar berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

"Jadi sekarang kita main bola bareng, nih? Kak Hali jadi kipernya, ya. Biar aku sama Gempa yang tendang bolanya ke gawang. Nanti kita gantian," Taufan berujar riang. Ia terlihat senang akhirnya bisa bermain bersama kedua saudaranya di luar, karena biasanya ia hanya bisa bermain berdua bersama Gempa.

Halilintar mengangguk kecil. Keringat mulai menetes di keningnya sementara ia masih berusaha mati-matian agar kulitnya tidak tereskpos langsung sinar matahari yang terasa begitu menyengat.

Dengan sedikit linglung, Halilintar berjalan menjauh dari kedua adiknya. Ia kemudian berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya dari Taufan dan Gempa, bersiap menahan bola yang akan ditendang oleh mereka.

Jantung Halilintar berdebar makin keras. Kedua tangan yang terkepal di sisi tubuhnya gemetar, sementara keringat mengucur makin deras di wajah dan juga tengkuknya. Sepertinya ide untuk mengenakan topi dan juga jaket tebal sama sekali tidak mempan untuk menangkal sinar _ultraviolet_ yang dipancarkan matahari. Halilintar bisa merasakan beberapa bagian kulit wajahnya perlahan melepuh sementara ia bersikeras untuk tetap bertahan di tempatnya.

Taufan menyerukan sesuatu padanya, namun Halilintar tak bisa menangkap kata-kata yang diucapkan sang adik. Yang ia tahu detik berikutnya bola telah melayang cepat ke arahnya. Kedua tangan Halilintar kini gemetar terlalu kuat hingga ia tak sanggup mengangkatnya untuk menahan laju bola. Alhasil, bola itu menghantam telak satu sisi tubuhnya dan ia jatuh berlutut seraya mengerang kesakitan.

"Kak Hali!"

Taufan dan Gempa berlari menghampirinya dan suara-suara panik mereka tenggelam dalam jeritan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir Halilintar. Topi tersapu dari kepalanya saat ia terjatuh tadi, dan kini seluruh wajahnya terpapar langsung sinar matahari yang menyorot tanpa ampun.

Halilintar menjerit saat kulitnya yang kini tak terlindungi terasa terbakar dan melepuh dengan sangat menyakitkan. Kedua adiknya dengan panik menariknya ke bawah perlindungan teduh teras rumah. Mereka berteriak memanggil sang ibu yang muncul beberapa detik kemudian dengan wajah kalut.

Halilintar ingat ia berpindah dari pelukan kedua adiknya ke dalam gendongan sang ibu, yang bergegas membawanya ke mobil untuk kemudian dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Suara tangisan kedua adiknya adalah hal terakhir yang didengar Halilintar sebelum semuanya menjadi sunyi dan ia tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang dingin.

.

.

.

Cahaya terang memaksa masuk ke penglihatannya begitu ia membuka mata. Halilintar harus mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan diri sebelum akhirnya ia bisa fokus memandang ke sekelilingnya. Bau obat menyeruak masuk ke hidungnya dan Halilintar langsung tahu di mana ia tengah berada. Rumah sakit.

"Kak Hali?"

Taufan dan Gempa membungkuk di atasnya dengan wajah basah dan berkilat oleh air mata. Mereka terlihat jelas baru saja berhenti menangis, namun keduanya tampak senang melihat Halilintar kini kembali membuka matanya.

"Kak Hali, syukurlah kak Hali akhirnya bangun ..." Taufan menangis sesenggukan di sisi tempat tidurnya, dan Gempa juga kembali terisak karena merasa lega. Kedua tangan Halilintar digenggam erat oleh adik-adiknya, dan ia bisa merasakan jari-jari mereka begitu dingin dalam genggamannya.

"Maaf ... Kak Hali jadi begini karena salahku ... Maaf ..." gumam Taufan dengan suara bergetar di sela isakannya.

Halilintar merasa sangat bersalah karena membuat kedua adiknya begitu khawatir hingga menangis. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, namun malah tersedak keras. Halilintar terbatuk-batuk dan matanya melebar panik.

 _Ia tak bisa bernapas._

Susah payah Halilintar berusaha menggapai, sebisa mungkin menarik kembali pasokan oksigen agar masuk ke paru-parunya. Tapi tenggorokannya seperti tersumbat sesuatu dan ia sama sekali tak menemukan celah untuk bisa bernapas.

Halilintar hanya sempat melihat Taufan berlari pergi dan berteriak histeris memanggil ibu dan dokter, sementara Gempa tetap berada di sisinya dan menangis tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia ingin menenangkan adiknya itu, meyakinkannya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi Halilintar kesulitan menemukan kata-kata saat ia masih harus terus berjuang menggapai oksigen yang menolak masuk ke saluran pernapasannya.

Beberapa detik berhasil dilalui Halilintar dalam keadaan megap-megap kehabisan udara, sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkan kegelapan sekali lagi menariknya menjauh dari semua orang yang ia sayangi.

.

.

.

Saat berikutnya Halilintar membuka mata, cahaya yang dilihatnya tak begitu terang, jadi ia tidak begitu kesulitan membiasakan diri dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Meski baru beberapa saat setelahnya Halilintar menyadari ada sesuatu yang disematkan menutupi sebagian hidung dan juga mulutnya. Alat bantu pernapasan. Ia diam-diam mendesah lega. Setidaknya kali ini Halilintar tak perlu takut ia akan mati karena tak bisa bernapas.

"Halilintar, syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar, sayang."

Halilintar menoleh perlahan dan melihat sosok ibunya bergegas menghampirinya. Kecupan lembut di kening diberikan oleh sang ibu sebelum ia menarik kursi dan duduk di sisi ranjang Halilintar.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, sayang? Apa ada yang sakit?" ibunya bertanya lembut.

Halilintar menggeleng pelan. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa, bagaimana ia bisa merasakan sakit?

"Ibu ..." Halilintar bersyukur setidaknya ia masih bisa berbicara, walau suaranya terdengar aneh karena teredam alat pernapasan. "Di mana ... Taufan dan ... Gempa ...?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

"Mereka sedang tidur di sofa," ibu menunjuk ke belakangnya. Halilintar kembali menolehkan kepala dan menangkap sosok kedua adik kembarnya yang terlelap dalam balutan selimut di sofa. "Taufan dan Gempa menangis terus sepanjang hari, dan mereka baru saja tertidur karena kecapekan," jelas sang ibu.

"Ma-af ..." gumam Halilintar lirih. Ia kembali merasa bersalah karena menyebabkan begitu banyak masalah dalam keluarganya. Sudah cukup mereka selama ini kerepotan mengurusnya yang memiliki kondisi khusus. Dan sekarang ia malah membuat orangtua dan juga kedua adiknya repot hanya karena ia tak mau patuh menuruti perintah sang ibu agar tidak bermain di luar.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, sayang. Halilintar tidak salah," ucap ibunya seraya mengulas senyum samar.

"Tapi ... Hali melanggar perintah ibu ... dan pergi keluar rumah ..."

"Tidak apa, ibu mengerti. Halilintar pasti ingin sekali bermain di luar dengan Taufan dan Gempa, 'kan? Harusnya ibu lebih mengawasimu supaya Hali tidak sampai mencoba keluar ..."

"Nggak ... Hali yang salah ... Hali nggak dengarin kata-kata ibu ... Maafin Hali ..." Halilintar terisak kecil. Ibunya menggenggam kedua tangan Halilintar dan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang Hali sudah sadar dan baik-baik saja. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk ibu."

Tangan sang ibu yang menggenggamnya sedikit bergetar, dan Halilintar tahu ibunya tengah berusaha membendung tangis. Halilintar tidak sekuat ibunya, jadi ia tak bisa mencegah saat bulir bening mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Kulit wajahnya terasa perih saat terkena air mata, namun Halilintar tak begitu peduli karena rengkuhan hangat sang ibu yang mendekapnya erat telah mengusir jauh semua rasa sakit dan juga rasa takutnya.

Halilintar terisak keras dalam pelukan ibunya sambil mulutnya tak henti mengucapkan maaf berulang-ulang hingga suaranya serak.

.

.

.

"Kak Hali mau main _game_ yang mana?" Taufan bertanya seraya mengacungkan beberapa kaset _video game_ yang baru dipinjamnya dari Gopal.

"Terserah. Yang mana _aja_ boleh," Halilintar menyahut datar. Ia menguap lebar dan menghempaskan diri di sofa bersama Gempa, sementara Taufan sibuk memilih _game_ yang akan mereka mainkan.

Setelah hampir tiga minggu dirawat di rumah sakit, Halilintar akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang. Ia masih harus beristirahat penuh di tempat tidur selama beberapa hari, dan saat akhirnya ia benar-benar pulih dan bisa beraktivitas normal lagi, kedua adiknya sudah kembali memulai sekolah.

Halilintar kini kembali harus merasa puas hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua adiknya mulai sore hari setelah mereka pulang dari sekolah. Tapi baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Kita main yang ini _aja_ , ya?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan kedua saudaranya, Taufan mulai menyalakan kaset _video game_ yang dipilihnya dan mengambil tempat duduk di antara Halilintar dan Gempa.

"Oke, siap, ya. Sekarang kita mulai—"

Taufan menoleh saat merasakan beban yang jatuh perlahan ke pundaknya. Ia menatap heran kedua mata Halilintar yang terpejam dan menyadari sang kakak telah terlelap.

"Lho, kak Hali _kok_ malah tidur, sih?"

"Mungkin kak Hali capek," kata Gempa. "Kak Hali ' _kan_ masih belum lama sembuh. Masih perlu banyak istirahat."

Taufan memandang Halilintar yang tertidur pulas di bahunya. Bekas luka melepuh yang belum sepenuhnya menghilang dari wajah Halilintar, membuatnya kembali ditikam perasaan bersalah. Bagaimanapun ia bertanggung jawab atas apa yang menimpa kakaknya itu beberapa waktu lalu. Taufanlah yang meyakinkan Halilintar bahwa tidak masalah jika ia berada di bawah terik matahari hanya sebentar, dan lihat apa yang terjadi karena sikap acuhnya. Sang kakak hampir kehilangan nyawanya hanya kerena ia berdiri beberapa menit di halaman di tengah hari. Taufan takut sekali ia benar-benar akan kehilangan kakak kembarnya hari itu. Dan meski tidak ada seorangpun yang menyalahkannya, Taufan tetap merasa apa yang menimpa Halilintar adalah karena kesalahannya.

"Aku akan bawa kak Hali ke kamar," kata Taufan akhirnya.

"Memangnya kak Taufan sanggup gendong kak Hali?" tanya Gempa sangsi.

"Ya sanggup, _dong_. Lihat, nih."

Taufan menaikkan Halilintar ke punggungnya dan bangkit berdiri. Ia terhuyung dan nyaris saja jatuh bersama sang kakak jika saja Gempa tidak buru-buru menahannya.

"Tuh, ' _kan_. _Nggak_ usah sok kuat, deh," omel Gempa. "Biar kak Hali tidur di sofa _aja_ dulu. Kita main _game_ -nya sambil duduk di karpet _aja_."

"Iya, deh, iya."

Taufan mengalah dan kembali menurunkan Halilintar dengan hati-hati di sofa dibantu oleh Gempa. Mereka kemudian membaringkan sang kakak sepelan mungkin agar ia tidak terbangun. Halilintar menggeliat sedikit dalam tidurnya, meski matanya tetap terpejam rapat dan suara napasnya yang teratur menandakan ia memang masih terlelap. Gempa berlari ke kamar untuk mengambil selimut dan memakaikannya menutupi seluruh tubuh Halilintar yang meringkuk di sofa.

"Selamat tidur, kak Hali," Gempa berbisik kecil, sebelum akhirnya duduk bersama Taufan di karpet dan memulai permainan mereka.

.

.

.

 **fin**

 **A/N :**

Buat Meltavi, maaf aku ingat kamu mintanya fic HaliTauGem yang _angst_ , tapi aku malah cuma bikin yang _hurt/comfort_ x" nggak tau, deh, lagi nggak tega nyiksa mereka, jadinya nggak sanggup bikin yang terlalu _angs_ t /plak

Maaf ya kalau ficnya kurang memuaskan :"

Untuk yang belum pernah baca fic-ku yang ' _Weltschmerz_ ' dan bingung Halilintarnya kenapa, jadi ini ceritanya Hali punya penyakit yang namanya XP ( _Xeroderma Pigmentosum_ ). Jadi, orang yang punya penyakit ini kulitnya itu sensitif banget sama sinar ultraviolet, terutama yang dipancarin matahari. Kalau kulitnya kena sinar itu, bisa muncul reaksi alergi kayak ruam kemerahan, dan kalau udah parah banget bisa menimbulkan kematian.

Makasih banyak untuk yang udah meyempatkan diri membaca. Sampai bertemu di kesempatan berikutnya!


End file.
